


In a Crooked House, Above Creaky Floorboards

by twilighteve



Series: Pnat Prompts [4]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, in which i made a dog spirit meow just because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve
Summary: Prompt: How about Isaac meeting Doorman for the first time?





	

Isaac stumbled down the hill with a silent snarl in his lips. The spirit he was chasing had stopped a few feet in front of him, staring mockingly with its tail wagging. The dog-like spirit meowed once and took off again.

“Why you – stop!” Isaac pushed himself to his feet and dashed after the spirit. He was tired, his lungs felt like fire, but he refused to let the spirit go. This was an assignment from Mr. Spender, and he refused to fail.

The dog thing whizzed past trees and slipped into a house. Isaac stopped running at once, staring at the building.

It was leaning over, like it was going to crumble soon. It was obviously abandoned, and Isaac gulped. He worried about going in and having the house collapsing on him.

He couldn’t just go away, though. With a deep breath, he carefully made his way into the house, walking as lightly as he could on the creaky wooden floorboards and slipping in and out of rooms with dented doors. He then heard faint yipping from somewhere deeper into the house, and carefully approached the sound.

He peeked into the room and immediately saw the dog-like spirit laying on its stomach, its multiple legs splayed out around it in content. Its tail was wagging. A figure bent in front of it, scratching it behind its ear.

Isaac stormed in, and the spirit immediately jumped in alert. Isaac huffed. “Okay, I’ve had enough chasing you around. You’re coming with me.” He turned to the figure. “I’m sorry, Sir, but is this your…?” his voice died off.

The figure rose to his feet, and Isaac finally realized that he was another spirit, looking immensely like a door. “Why have you been chasing this one?” he asked Isaac, and the boy was surprised by the deep yet gentle voice that came from the figure. Which was weird, considering it didn’t even have mouth.

“It, uh, wrecked some things, made a mess,” Isaac explained. “My teacher wanted me to get it so we could deal with the aftermath together later.”

“And what would you do to it?”

“I’m not… sure, exactly.”

The spirit stared, and Isaac shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of the gaze. Which was also weird, considering the spirit had no eyes either. He had a doorknob with a single keyhole for a face, for goodness’ sake. How could he stare so intensely?

“So you would subject a spirit to something that could be hazardous,” the door spirit concluded.

Isaac felt like he had been struck. “I wouldn’t! I’m just going to give it to my teacher. I’m sure he wouldn’t do anything bad.”

The spirit stepped back. “You are so incredibly young,” he mused, and Isaac stared in confusion. “What is your name, young child?”

“Ah, it’s Isaac… Isaac O’Connor.”

“Isaac,” the spirit repeated. He bent and took the dog spirit and put it into Isaac’s arms. “I would suggest you keep a hold on it. It probably would try to escape again given the chance.”

“Okay,” Isaac nodded uncertainly.

“I might be able to help you get to your destination if you have a certain item,” the door spirit added. “Do you have a key to your school?”

Isaac blinked. “Um, students don’t typically have keys to their school. My teacher gave me a duplicate to our clubroom in case we have to go there early for a patrol, though.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out the key.

“That would do just as well,” the door spirit nodded and bent. “Take the key and put it into the keyhole. It would grant you access to the very door that the key locks and unlocks.”

Isaac stared. “Why would you want to help me?”

“Why would I not want to?” the spirit asked back.

Isaac looked down at the dog spirit in his arms. It was heavy, he didn’t know if he could carry it back to school, and it was very possible that it would wiggle and run away at the earliest chance it got. Isaac bit his lip and stuck the key into the keyhole on the door spirit’s face.

Red light flared, and as the spirit straightened up the light left a trace of line in the air before disappearing as abruptly as it came. Isaac dropped his key in surprise, and it clinked against the floor. The door spirit then reached at his side and pulled, throwing his door-like body open like an actual door. Isaac gaped.

“There. It should lead you straight into your clubroom.”

Isaac gulped. “That, uh… that’s safe to go in, right?”

“I wouldn’t have given you this option if it wasn’t.”

“Right.” Isaac inched closer to the doorway, purposefully letting the dog spirit go through first to check if it was truly safe. When he was convinced that it was, he took a step in, but then remembered that he had dropped the key and turned back out to retrieve it.

“Oh. I, uh, didn’t catch your name,” he looked up to see the door spirit’s face.

“It’s Doorman,” he replied. “And I would appreciate if you could keep this meeting a secret.”

“Of course.” Isaac nodded. Then, out of whim, he added, “But can I come again, sometime?”

Doorman fell silent for a moment before answering, “If you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic. I based the dog spirit on the images from that mobile game Cat Evolution by Tapps Games. Their evolution designs are so weird, disturbing, and awesome. Totally worth being used as a model for pnat spirit, tbh, they're that weird. (Plus Tapps have a whole shebang of evolution games, from cat to zebra to shark. More refs!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Have a great day!


End file.
